Another Adventure
by Maester A
Summary: Para scholar di Sol-Falena menemukan jurnal milik Sindar yang berisi pengetahuan mengenai tanah lain dimana keberadaan 27 True Rune tidaklah ada. Berbekal pengetahuan yang minim Freyjadour berniat menjelajahi tanah tersebut bersama Lyon. WARNING ! Semi AU, OOC, typos, word pendek, dll.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary** : Para scholar di Sol-Falena menemukan jurnal milik Sindar yang berisi pengetahuan mengenai tanah lain dimana keberadaan 27 True Rune tidaklah ada. Berbekal pengetahuan yang minim Freyjadour berniat menjelajahi tanah tersebut bersama Lyon. WARNING ! Semi AU, OOC, typos, word pendek, dll.

.

.

.

* * *

_Chapter_ _I_

_Prologue_

.

.

.

"Maaf menggangu kegiatan anda pangeran…"

Levi berdiri di depan ruang latihan Istana. Pangeran Falena, yaitu Freyjadour Valenas dan pengawal setianya Lyon sedang berlatih bersama mengasah kemampuan mereka masing-masing berlawanan sebelum Levi, seorang _scholar_ yang mempelajari batu magis atau Kristal rune menginterupsi sesi _sparing_ mereka.

"Ada apa Levi-san ?" tanya Lyon dengan wajah sedikit khawatir,

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, _miss_ Lyon. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu pangeran bahwa kami—para _scholar_—menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan meminta ketersediaan pangeran untuk datang ke _sealed room_."

Freyjadour mengangguk singkat sebelum mengikuti Levi menuju _sealed room_ bersama Lyon.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Runriran**

**Disclaimer: **Suikoden V &amp; Magi… not mine *sob

**Genre: ? Adventure ? ?**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Rated: M **

**.**

**Another Adventure**

**.**

**.:Freyjadour:.**

**Warnings : Semi AU, OOC, Typos, Gajeness, Word Pendek**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya kalian menduga ada tanah lain selain tanah yang kita ketahui ?" Georg Prime melipat kedua tangannya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya. Lebih dari apa yang diperlihatkan di peta." Jawab Levi.

"Tapi, kami masih belum mengetahui seberapa jauh letaknya. Berdasarkan jurnal milik Sindar, tempat ini berbeda dengan tanah kita. Di sini disebutkan…" Lorelai membolak-balik beberapa lembar halaman, "bahwa ada ras manusia yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memproduksi sihir dan mereka tidak menggunakan kristal rune seperti kita."

"Dan tidak ada sejarah akan 27 true rune di tempat asal mereka." tambah Killey.

"Maksudmu mereka ini seperti… orang-orang yang memiliki sihir di dalam tubuh mereka ? Tidak menggunakan _rune_ ?" Lorelai mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Lyon.

"Di sini disebutkan pula… manusia terpilih yang disebut Magi. Mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menjadikan rukh—bisa disebut rumah dari jiwa-jiwa dari manusia yang telah meninggal—di sekitar mereka sebagai sumber kekuatan mereka untuk menggunakan sihir." lanjut Lorelai.

"Hmm, Itu bisa menjadikan mereka memiliki sihir tanpa batas. Menarik." Lucretia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas.

"Benar-benar mengejutkan. Siapa sangka ada tempat seperti itu." Georg menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruangan.

"Ya, namun hanya ada tiga magi yang ada di dunia ini." tambah Zweig.

"Tiga orang terkuat. Pasti mereka bisa dengan mudah menguasai dunia." Lorelai men_deathglare_ Kyle yang berucap seenak jidatnya.

"Tidak. Magi tidak boleh menjadi penguasa, karena tugas mereka adalah membimbing manusia terpilih agar mereka bisa menjadi Raja untuk membimbing manusia-manusia lainnya." jelas Lorelai sinis, Kyle hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi di sana disebutkan ada tiga Magi, kan ?" tanya Viki, Lorelai mengangguk. "Tiga orang ini pasti memiliki pendapat dan pilihan yang berbeda, jika itu terjadi perebutan kekuasaan pasti tidak bisa dihindari, kan."

"Benar apa kata Viki." Lucretia mengarahkan matanya pada Lorelai, "Apa lagi hal penting yang ditulis oleh Sindar ?"

Lorelai membuka halaman selanjutnya, "Di sini disebutkan mengenai keberadaan Djin."

"Djin ?" Miakis menaikkan alisnya.

"Djin di sini dituliskan sebagai mahluk menyerupai manusia yang berbentuk spirit. Mereka merupakan bentuk kehidupan yang diciptakan dari Rukh yang mempertahankan kenangan dan kepribadian dari orang-orang tertentu dari ras yang berbeda dari Alma Torran" jelasnya.

"Alma Toran ?"

"Ya, Alma Toran ini seperti dunia lain." Tambah Lorelai. "Sindar tidak menulis banyak informasi penting di jurnalnya."

"Bagaimana dengan masalah jarak tempuhnya ?" tanya Lucretia,

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menentukan koordinatnya dengan rune milik Viki." ucap Jeane muncul di balik tirai pintu.

Lucretia mengangguk kemudian menatap Freyjadour yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, "Jadi, kesempatan ini terlalu langka untuk dilewatkan." ucapnya dibalik kipas. "Bagaimana pangeran ?"

"Aku setuju denganmu." Freyjadour mengangguk singkat membuat Lucretia tersenyum dibalik kipasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku yakin semuanya butuh persiapan dan pangeran harus memberitahu Ratu Lymlesia terlebih dahulu."

"Kami akan memberi tahu bila semuanya sudah siap." setuju Lorelai.

To be Continue ?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**Halo **__minna__**-**__san__** ;D ini **_**Suikoden V x Magi Crossover~**

_**Entah kenapa semenjak Anri main Suikoden V rasanya pengen aja ngebuat Freyjadour ikut petualangan Aladin, Alibaba, Morgiana &amp; Hakuryuu, apalagi ngeliat **__outfit__**nya kurang lebih hampir mirip.**_

_**Jadi ? Lanjut **or**... ?**_


End file.
